Perfectly good at it
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: It's not just her best friend's father who won't approve; it's hers as well and Erzsi doesn't know if she has that kind of strength. / World Academy AU. Russia/Hungary, Spain/Austria, France, and others.


Author's note: World Academy AU, RuHun. I'm a sucker for Spaus and I don't feel like a teenage!Gil could commit to anyone, so here's some RuHun for ya with Spaus, France, PolLiet,and others thrown in because all the hormones are going.

Posting in honor of starting to post on my FictionPress account (same username) so you guys should check it out too. My novel is going up now and you guys are gonna like it. :)

* * *

**Perfectly good at it**

His sweater hangs low, well past her short shorts, the sleeves rolled up just so that Erzsi can find her wrists. She had stolen one of his long, thin, black belts to pull the knit fabric in under her breasts, showing off how small she is compared to how large and strong he is.

She hears his feet hit the ground as he rises from the bed, his body pressing against her back as she fixes her hair in the mirror. Lips kiss at her neck, biting, until she pushes him away because she doesn't want to hide any hickeys there like she has all over the top of her chest.

Hands run up and down her sides, feeling her form beneath his uniform sweater. "Erzsi," he moans into her hair, Russian accent on her name. It makes her smile, turning in his arms to kiss him deeply before slapping his bare ass and leaving his room to sneak back to the girls' dorm.

* * *

They dance in an empty classroom, Erzsi and Irina. Vanya reclines with his feet on the desk, speaking with Toris and Feliks. Music blasts through the shitty speakers.

Those purple eyes never leave her as she spins, throwing her arms around his sister to press against her. The Ukrainian holds her dangerously close and it makes the older girl's younger brother smirk wickedly.

Nataliya slips in through the door, stealing her brother's attention with a note. Feliks winks at the Hungarian, allowing his hand to run up Toris's thighs and making the poor boy blush. Erzsi throws her head back and laughs.

* * *

After class she's meandering through the halls, not sure what to do with herself. Normally she'd have Swim Club right now but the season is over; where to go next? Passing the Music Club she bumps into Roderich.

"Hey you," she says, grin to one side, before wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down to kiss. A couple of the passing girls make oohing noises, a gentle pressure on the small of her back her signal to stop. Arm in arm they head down the hall, presumably for her dorm room. "How's your day been?"

"Awful," the Austrian sighs, his voice low. "One of the girls in math asked Antonio if he has plans this Friday night."

"What did he say?" Roderich shrugs.

"Francis came to his rescue but still. It is getting very bad." He leans against the wall as the Hungarian unlocks her room, large and all hers due to her status as a star student. Once Roderich closes the door behind her, throwing his things in their usual spot, he flops down onto her bed.

Erzsi kicks off her shoes, plugging in her laptop, before joining her best friend. She wraps her legs about his middle, cradling his head to her soft chest. "Have you two talked about, you know…." Her voice trails off.

"Antonio is becoming more open to the idea," the Austrian admits, "since he feels less pressure from his large family. But you know my father, he'd disown me if he found out I was gay."

"Your father sucks," Erzsi states flatly. "I want to kick him in the nuts."

"Believe me, that I understand. Now, I bought us some torte…."

* * *

Roderich all set for the night Erzsi kisses him. The truth was he didn't like sharing a room with Gilbert (who could blame him?) and since Erzsi spent most of her time with her boyfriend (most people thinking Roderich was her boyfriend, not Vanya), it had been logical for him to move into her room. After all, Roderich couldn't tell anyone he was gay and her and Vanya hadn't yet decided to go public.

In the hall she runs into Emma, the two girls walking together to the end of the corridor. "Lili isn't feeling well," the Belgian starts.

"Oh no! Does her brother know?"

"I volunteered to go tell him, since you know how Basch can be."

"That I do," Erzsi sighs, "that I do." Both girls laugh as they enter the boys' wing of school.

* * *

"We're going to be picking a new Eastern European class rep," Vanya says lazily, fingers tracing lines on her back as she lays on his chest. "Arthur said he wants it to be you this time."

"Arthur always says he wants me to do it," Erzsi complains, pulling the sheets up over their bare bodies to ward off the night's chill. "And I can't."

"No one knows," the Russian logics, "except, well, Francis and Roderich and–"

"The entire Eastern European class," she points out, "plus you told Matthew, and Timo knows–"

"Alright, alright, I'm surprised it's such a secret still too. Doesn't mean you can't do the job."

"Not me I'm worried about," Erzsi grins, "having a conflict of interest." She rolls her hips on his, making the Russian's eyes darken and his breath hitch.

Rough hands grab her hips, making the Hungarian repeat the action. "We'll have to have meetings outside the regular student government hours is all," he says in that husky voice of his that Erzsi loves, her hands cupping Vanya's face. "I'd hate for the Vice-President of Eastern Affairs to get distracted part way through one of your speeches, after all."

* * *

Francis, Vice-President of Western Affairs, gets her the next day before lunch while Erzsi sits in one of the courtyards. "You should do it." Erzsi raises an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know what « it » you are referring to right now?"

"Eastern European Class Representative. We haven't had one person pay attention to the Eastern rep since Vanya was it."

"That's because everyone's kind of afraid of him," Erzsi points out, reaching down for her water bottle. She offers it to Francis who takes a sip before responding.

"True. A lot of the others respect you though, and Vanya will listen to you when you speak at meetings. They will respect you more because of that."

A Hungarian shoe kicks a pebble, watching it bounce away. "They'll start to wonder about that though: why me? Why does Vanya listen to me?"

The French student wraps an arm around her, pulling her in. Erzsi inhales and Francis smells like expensive cologne and Arthur's old book collection and a little like that cake he and Roderich had made the other day.

"He wouldn't want you to say no to protect him." Francis means their Austrian friend.

"He's not the only one with a father to worry about," Erzsi mutters miserably. As if finally understanding something studied for years, Francis makes a slight gasp. "I'll think about it though, I really will."

"Good girl," and Francis kisses her cheek.

* * *

The only indication she has that something is about to happen today is a wink from Antonio as he stands beside Francis and Gilbert, moving to the center of the main courtyard. Everyone from the European classes was here, and some others too from North America and Asia. All eyes immediately fall on Antonio, the heart throb for the girls and happy wingman for the guys.

Then the Spaniard turns to face Roderich, pale but with a set face. As the Austrian walks to him Erzsi starts to understand, her eyes meeting Vanya's at the other side of the table for just a moment. He gets it then, nodding, and they both look back to see the two teenage boys stand facing each other, so close they could touch.

A moment passes, then two. Finally Antonio's dark hands reach out to pull Roderich's head to him, lips pressing against lips in a kiss that is so genuine, so passionate, Erzsi's heart melts. The kiss goes on and on, something intimate, something private for so many years, arms wrapping around each other to pull their boyfriend close. Roderich had to have finally decided he didn't care what his father thought, because he was gay and in love and that was the end of it. As Erzsi and Antonio always told him, Roderich is perfect just the way he is.

Francis starts the clap, Gilbert and Ludwig joining in. Erzsi starts the Eastern European class, the Northern kids following suit. The Hungarian even catches two of the boys looking at each other as if to say, if they can do it we can too; she'd always had her suspicions about them.

In contrast to the clap is the audible moan of disappointment from the girls who hadn't known. Suckers, Erzsi thinks.

When the kiss breaks Roderich looks more happy than his best friend has ever seen him, smiling serenely for his boyfriend. He nuzzles Antonio's nose.

* * *

Emma gets her first in the library after class one day, setting herself down beside the Hungarian.

"What?" Erzsi mouths and Emma smiles.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" she whispers.

"Tell everyone what?"

"Come on!"

"Come on what Emma?"

The Belgian looks around to make sure no one is nearby before mouthing, "Vanya." She even makes a little V with her pointer and middle finger on the table.

Instinctively Erzsi grabs the hand so no one sees, blushing. "How long have you known?"

"Oh please." Emma rolls her eyes. "The way you talk to him, with no fear? Or wearing his sweaters? There's only two European boys that big, and you're not Berwald's type. And don't think I don't know where you've been sneaking off to in the boys' dormitory…."

Erzsi gets the distinct impression that that's not all the Belgian is intending on saying, raising an eyebrow at her smile.

Emma leans in nice and close, grinning, her eyes alight with mischief and excitement. "His eyes gloss over when he looks at you. Even when he knows others are watching they change, his whole body softening as if you put him at ease. And when the Russian thinks no one else will see him, his jaw hangs open and his eyes follow you and his breathing changes and Erzsi, oh Erzsi, if that's not love I don't know what else is."

* * *

Maybe none of them know what love is, the Hungarian thinks as she waits in front of the school for her parents to arrive. Normally Roderich would be by her side, her parents having always known the truth. Being gay they didn't care about.

Being Russian, on the other hand, was a whole different story.

So instead Francis stands there, holding her hand tightly.

"Tell me it's going to be ok," Erzsi says in a quiet voice, her eyes staring straight ahead. Her hand receives a squeeze.

"Vanya is a good man. He is protective of you and kind to you and takes good care of you. Everything he does, he does for you Erzsi."

"My father won't care."

"That's what makes you and he different." Then her hand is released, Erzsi startled as she turns to watch Francis go back inside. In his place Vanya comes out from the building, the two shaking hands before the taller man comes to stand beside Erzsi, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Vanya's grin is small but genuine. "We're going to do this together," he says firmly and the Hungarian nods.

* * *

The women hide in the kitchen listening to the men yell; Erzsi stands at the sink crying, her mother holding her tightly. The men scream in Hungarian and though Vanya knows some Hungarian, his girlfriend had never taught him the awful words her kinsmen are now calling the one she loves. What's worst is knowing that Vanya still probably understands the sentiment.

Her grandmother steps up close, looking Erzsi in the eyes with her own emerald gaze. "I once loved a young Russian, many, many years ago."

A palm presses at her eyes to wipe away tears. "What happened to him?" Erzsi mutters and her grandmother sighs heavily.

"We didn't have the strength you and this young man have. What is his name?"

"Ivan Ivanovich Braginski."

The grandmother nods before her daughter, Erzsi's mother, asks, "Do you love him Erzsébet? Do you really love him, and does he really love you?"

"Yes, Mama," the youngest Hungarian pleads. "So much Mama, I swear, I know we're young but I know it's true."

"You have an old spirit," her grandmother pronounces and the two younger women look at her. "This boy, too, has an old spirit that has seen many, many hardships."

Erzsi isn't sure what comfort she's suppose to take from that, so she nods and lets the words soak in instead.

* * *

Back at school and in the Russian's room, Vanya immediately lays face-down on the floor spread-eagle. "You must really love me," he says, "to risk that anger." The Hungarian lays down atop him, hugging him the best she can.

"And you must really love me for not running away at that."

"I've seen worst."

"No you haven't."

"At least I didn't understand all of it."

Erzsi laughs because there's nothing else to do.

* * *

At the first meeting of the student government the next year Arthur introduces Erzsi as his choice for the Eastern European Class Representative. Vanya is the first to raise his hand.

"I feel I must voice a conflict of interest for the record," the Russian starts and Erzsi catches him winking at her, smiling wide.


End file.
